Bonnie&Damon
by Messina999
Summary: Damon geht fort, doch verläßt er Fells Church für immer?


Damon&Bonnie Fanfiction 

Vampirtagebücher von L. J.Smith. Alle Rechte und Ansprüche und Charaktere gehören L.J.Smith!

Bonnie sog die frische Nachtluft tief in sich ein und sah hinauf in den Sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Noch ein oder zwei Stunden und der Mond würde der Sonne weichen! Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und der Schmerz kehrte zurück...eigentlich müsste sie sich freuen, herum tanzen und lachen so wie die anderen es getan hatten, weil Elena wieder bei ihnen war. Ob es ein Wunder war oder ob ihre wachsenden magischen Kräfte daran Schuld waren das sie die Freundin zurück hatten konnte sie sich noch immer nicht erklären. Aber all ihre Freude das Glück wurde überschattet, denn Er war fort. Bonnie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baumstamm und starrte jetzt ins Leere. Sie sah ihn noch immer ganz deutlich vor sich, wie er Elena seine Lederjacke um die Schultern legte und ging, fort von der Lichtung und aus ihrer aller Leben. Ihre Füsse schlugen den Weg nach Hause ein, ganz alleine...die anderen hatte sie hinter sich gelassen. Sie war einfach gegangen, so wie er. Nur das sie sich nicht einfach in Luft auflösen konnte...Bonnie lachte sarkastisch...er hatte sich noch nicht einmal bei ihr verabschiedet und dabei wußte sie das er wußte das sie eine Schwäche für ihn hatte. Mehr noch...in jenem Augenblick wo sie und er alleine auf der Lichtung neben dem Todgeweihten Stefan knieten, da hatte es sie es endlich erkannt, sie liebte ihn. Bonnie schob leise die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer auf und verschloss sie hinter sich, dann warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und verbarg das Gesicht in der bunten Tagesdecke.

„Verdammt Damon, wieso mußt du dich ausgerechnet jetzt aus dem Staub machen?" Sie war zu wütend um zu weinen. Nein diese Blösse würde sie sich nicht auch noch geben! Diese Nacht waren entscheidende Dinge geschehen. Dinge die ihrer aller Leben beeinflußten und in neue Bahnen lenkte, nur ihres nicht.Sie würde immer die kleine niedliche Bonnie bleiben, die im Schatten ihrer Freunde stand und nicht wirklich ernst genommen wurde.

„Jetzt zerfließt du aber in sehr viel Selbstmitleid, findest du nicht?"

Bonnie erstarrte. Die samtweiche Stimme klang sehr spöttisch und sehr vertraut in ihren Ohren. Sie wälzte sich auf die Seite und spähte zum Fenster hinüber. Durch das offene Fenster bauschte die kühle Nachtluft die zur Seite geschobenen Gardinen auf und verdeckte halb die schwarze Gestalt auf der Fensterbank. Hastig griff sie zum Lichtschalter ihrer Nachttischlampe. Das Licht flutete den kleinen Raum in gemütliche orangetöne und gaben seinem bleichen und erschöften Gesicht eine gesündere Farbe.

„Damon was zur Hölle machst du hier?" Bonnie konnte immer noch nicht glauben das er hier bei ihr war. Hatte er nicht eben noch gesagt er könne nicht bleiben!

Er blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig. „Darf ich herein kommen? Nur der Höfflichkeit wegen frage ich!"

Bonnie nickte stumm und sah zu wie Damon elegant in ihr Zimmer sprang. Er passte irgendwie nicht so recht zur Einrichtung.Das elegante schwarz seiner teuren Klamotten biss sich sehr mit den warmen Holzmöbeln. Ihr gefiel nicht das er sich interessiert umsah und ihre privaten Dinge inspizierte.

„Damon..." Begann Bonnie doch als er den Blick auf sie richtete und sie in diese nachtschwarzen Augen blickte verstummte sie. Es irritierte sie wie er sie ansah. Beinahe hungrig...Warte mal Bonnie!´rief sie sich selber zur Ordnung. Trotz ihrer Gefühle für ihn war er immer noch gefährlich, das durfte sie auf keinen Fall vergessen. Nur für den Fall das er immer noch denkt ich bin ein Kanninchen!

Kanninchen sind nicht sehr appetitlich, Außerdem teile ich noch immer nicht den Geschmack meines Bruders bonnie!" Damon lächelte und zeigte dabei ein wenig zuviel seiner Zähne, die etwas zu spitzen eckzähne blitzten kurz auf.

„Hör auf meine Geadnken zu lesen, das ist das unverschähmteste...!"

„Hör auf Bonnie, wir beide wissen das ich es nicht lasse, wenn du dich nicht besser gegen eindringlinge in deinem Kopf abschiermst!""Er kam näher an sie heran. Bonnie kniete mittlerweile an der äußersten Kante ihres Bettes und sah zu ihm hinauf. Sie unterdrückte den Wunsch ein wenig weiter zurück zu weichen.

„Wieso bist du hier?"

„Ich mußte doch sicher gehen das du sicher nach Hause kommst, nachdem du dich von den anderen abgesetzt hast!" Damon stützte die Hände auf den Hüften ab.

Er log! Er hatte diesen desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, doch Bonnie durchschaute die Maske. Er hatte gehen wollen, doch er hatte einen entschiedenen Fehler begangen. Als er im Wald verschwunden war hatte er sich umgedreht und man dufte nicht zurück sehen, wenn man vorhatte zu gehen! Natürlich würde Damon das nicht zugeben!

„Das stimmt nicht Damon!" konterte Bonnie. Jetzt oder nie, vielleicht war das hier die einzige Chance die sie bekommen würde.

„So?" Er lächelte wieder und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Er spielte mit ihr...jetzt war es an ihr neue Regeln aufzustellen. Sie würde ihn jetzt herausfordern.

„Du bist nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier Damon!"

„Dann verrat ihn mir!"

„Du fühlst dich alleine und verlassen. Du bist einsam Damon und das willst du nicht. Du hast Meredith und alaric gesehen, wie sie zusammen sind glücklich sind. Du hast Stefan und Elena zusammen gesehen, ihre liebe gespürt, ihre Zuneignung, Vertrauen...das alles willst du auch!"

„Woher willst du wissen was ich will kleine Bonnie?" Damon sprang auf und sah sie wütend an.Er versuchte sie absichtlich zu verletzen, auf Distanz zu halten.

Bonnie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Er wollte zurück weichen doch er tat es nicht. Bonnie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie in ihrer. Kühl und weich wie Seide fühlte sich seine Haut an. Sie hob seine Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange.

In Damons Blick mischte sich eine Art Panik, doch Bonnies Ruhe ließ ihn verharren.

„Damon ich weiß es, weil ich es auch will!" flüsterte Bonnie leise. „Ich bin auch verletzt und einsam ich weiß wie du dich fühlst!"

In Damons Zügen stand purer Schock und wich nur langsam in etwas anderes...Wut!

Er entriss Bonnie seine Hand und schleuderte ihr Zornesblitze mit den Augen entgegen.

„Damon, du mußt es nur zulassen das dich jemand liebt, das du jemanden liebst, dann ergibt sich alles von alleine!" flehte Bonnie und versuchte erneut seine Hand zu greifen. Damon stieß sie fort, so das Bonnie zu Boden ging. Noch während Damon auf das Fenster zusprang, verwandelte er sich in eine Krähe und flog davon.

„Habt ihr das gesehen?" Elena zeigte hinauf auf Bonnies Fenster. Sie hatten die Freundin bald vermisst im Wald und waren nun gekommen um nach dem rechten zu sehen. In Bonnies Zimmer brannte Licht, doch plötzlich flog eine schwarze Krähe aus ihrem Fenster hinaus in die Nacht.

„Damon!" sagte Stefan alarmiert und rannte los.


End file.
